


I miss you, do you mind?

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, 비밀의 숲 | Stranger (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tentang rindu, dan Seungwoo.
Relationships: Bae Doona/Cho Seung Woo
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	I miss you, do you mind?

Melihat perempuan di hadapannya menikmati _pajeon_ dengan penuh semangat, membuat Seungwoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu yang duduk di hadapannya adalah Bae Doona yang terlalu mendalami peran Han Yeojin atau Bae Doona yang selalu menikmati makanan apapun yang disuguhkan.

“ _Hmmmm._ ”

Doona bergumam, masih dengan potongan _pajeon_ memenuhi mulutnya. 

“Enak, enak,” katanya.

Mereka sedang mengambil _scene_ bagian Han Yeojin memakan _pajeon_ namun sepertinya Doona bukan sedang memerankan Yeojin melainkan sedang melakukan _review_ makanan. 

Seungwoo ingin menikmati melihat wajah Doona dari dekat lebih lama lagi, melihatnya tersenyum kegirangan tiap kali ada adegan makan-makan yang harus ia perankan. Telinga Seungwoo masih ingin lebih banyak mendengar suara Doona tertawa. Seungwoo masih ingin membuat Doona tertawa.

Seungwoo masih ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Doona. Doona- _nya_.

“Seenak itu?” tanya Seungwoo yang disambut tawa kecil malu-malu dari Doona yang masih mengunyah _pajeon_ di mulutnya.

Sesering apapun Seungwoo menggoda Doona dan hobi makannya, Doona tidak pernah tidak bersemu merah penuh rasa malu. Ia tidak sungkan lagi memegang tangan Seungwoo erat-erat atau menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu laki-laki itu untuk menutupi malunya, meskipun tidak ada gunanya karena justru Seungwoo semakin bersemangat terus-menerus mencari celah menggodanya.

Adegan terakhir yang harus diambil hanya adegan singkat, tanpa dialog. Jika keduanya bisa mengendalikan diri dan tidak tertawa atau melakukan kesalahan, dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, mereka akan menyelesaikan syuting hari ini dengan sukses.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Seungwoo ingin melakukan banyak kesalahan dalam memerankan adegan.

Sayangnya, kali ini sepertinya waktu tidak berpihak kepadanya. Seruan _Cut!_ dari sutradara menjadi tanda bahwa semua sudah berakhir. 

Tidak ada lagi agenda bangun pagi, pulang malam, tidur di atas jam tidurnya, membaca dan menghafalkan naskah yang sialnya semakin panjang kalimat-kalimatnya, tidak ada menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa selama memerankan Simok, tidak ada gurauan yang saling dilempar dengan para kru dan sesama aktor.

Dan yang paling menyiksanya cukup dengan membayangkan saja adalah tidak ada lagi hari-hari di depan untuk dihabiskan bersama Doona seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Mereka masih akan saling bertukar pesan atau panggilan telepon karena Doona yang selalu bersemangat bercerita ini dan itu dengannya—mungkin tidak hanya dengannya tapi biarkan Seungwoo berpikir sebaliknya. Meski demikian, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin mereka akan sedekat saat ini pada beberapa waktu kedepan. 

Ketika ia mengatakan ingin melanjutkan drama ini hingga lima _season_ selain karena respon penggemar, adalah karena ia menikmati menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama perempuan yang sedang tersenyum bahagia sambil membagi-bagikan bingkisan kepada para kru yang bertugas. 

Ia akan merindukan perempuan itu sedikit lebih banyak dibanding kerinduannya pada _cast_ lain.

Tim yang datang mendekat untuk meliput kesan pesan selama syuting seakan menyadarkan Seungwoo bahwa ini benar syuting terakhir mereka. Di sisi lain lokasi syuting, ia bisa melihat Doona dikerubungi tim yang juga hendak memberinya pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang diajukan pada Seungwoo. Pada sorot mata Doona yang berubah sendu, Seungwoo berharap Doona merasakan gundah yang sama dengan yang selama ini mengganggu tidurnya.

“Jangan menangis,” ujar Seungwoo, menoleh ke arah belakang pada Doona yang mulai mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Doona dan hati rapuhnya— _bukan rapuh, Seungwoo, tapi lembut!_ —seringkali membuatnya merasa ingin memastikan tidak ada yang berani menghampiri Doona hanya untuk menyakiti. 

“Mengapa kamu menangis?”

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya Doona yang berusaha tersenyum, seakan meyakinkan Seungwoo bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Seungwoo bisa merasakan bahwa tidak ada yang baik-baik saja. Telepon dari Doona pada pukul satu dini hari semakin menguatkan perasaannya.

“Halo?”

“Seungwoo…”

Suara Doona memanggil namanya sebelum kemudian hening. Sesekali terdengar isakan dari ujung telepon.

“Bagaimana ini?”

“Apanya yang bagaimana?” tanya Seungwoo, kebingungan.

“Aku sudah rindu kamu.”


End file.
